Dedications for You
by LighteDarkness
Summary: Draco has been nursing a crush on Ginny for ages and now he asks her out repeatedly. Why repeatedly? Cos Ginny's refusing him. He dedicates a song to her via the radio. Will she continue ignoring him?


Disclaimer: I shall stress this again- I am NOT JK Rowling. I am NOT the one with the big bucks. Although I wish I have the big bucks. So, anyway, I don't own the Harry Potter stuff. But I own Natalie and Eugene.

I don't own the songs too by the way.

* * *

Night 1:

The door opened wide, allowing an exhausted witch in her early twenties to burst through it. She stood there for a while and closed her eyes as she did so. After she had caught her breath, she opened her eyes slowly and, with a wave of her wand, shut the door only to lean on it.

She smiled slightly when she caught sight of her beloved Persian cat, Adiana, lazing contentedly on her sofa.

"How're you doing, darling? Is my beautiful kitty hungry?" she whispered as she went over to scratch behind its ears. "I'll go get something, OK?"

"Helloooooooo, everybody and you're listening to WWN if you've just tuned in…" went the radio as she turned it on while she looked for cat food.

"Yup, I just tuned in," she replied, her long, red hair flying around as she continued her search. "Play for me a song…"

As though the deejay could hear her, he said,

"I'm sure you're all desperate for a song, and remember, every Wednesday is Muggle Night so-"

"- all the songs will be by Muggles," she completed his sentence at the same time as he does. "Now, play me a song already! If you don't, then I'm not Ginny Weasley and I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy.

Speaking of whom, he irritated me by bumping into me today and if that's not bad enough, wanted to ask me out! So, I'm in a bad mood now, so play me a song!"

Miss Independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne…

"Hmm… finally. Kelly Clarkson… Nice one," she smirked to herself but frowned when she said, "Now where IS the cat food?"

She dove in front of yet another cupboard and resumed her search when the song ended and the DJ announced there was a phone call.

"Hello, WWN here and it's Muggle Night! What's your name?"

"Umm.. Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ginny froze. _Malfoy?_

"Well, if it isn't the multi-billionaire himself! Now, what would you like to listen to?"

"Do you have this song: Just the Girl, by the Click Five? I'd like to dedicate this to a girl I've liked for so long but all through school, I couldn't tell her because of certain… circumstances."

"Hmm… Someone's snatched this billionaire's heart. Who is this lucky girl?"

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Day 1:

"Ginny! Did you listen to WWN last night?"

The red-head smiled at her part-time colleague and full-time best friend, Natalie. She nodded slightly and took off her red spectacles.

"Damn these infernal spectacles… They're killing my nose… I wonder how Harry stands them."

"Don't change the subject, Gin. I mean, didn't you hear that dedication?" this time, it was from her other colleague, Eugene.

Ginny gave a sigh and raised up her arms in defeat. "OK, you two won. Why talk about the dedication, anyway?"

The two of them exchanged frustrated looks with each other.

"What?" Ginny demanded, scrunching up her face.

Natalie sighed. "_Draco bloody Malfoy _dedicated a song to _you. _Aren't you surprised?"

Ginny remained silent for a moment before…

"OF COURSE I'M NOT BECAUSE THE IDIOT HAS BEEN ANNOYING ME FOR WEEKS! SO IT WOULD HELP A LOT IF YOU TWO STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!"

Throughout her whole bellowing, the two of them sat down in shock, lost for words. Then Natalie decided to speak nervously,

"But, Gin, I've met him and he's somewhat changed. Plus, he's rich and double plus, he's a total hottie!"

Despite her anger, she put herself together and said as calmly as she could, "So what if he's changed? So what if he's rich and so what if he's hot? What he did to my family is _irreversible._"

"Oh Merlin, the guy is completely exonerated! He's _not _guilty. He didn't do anything to your family. It was another guy!" Eugene shook her shoulders, then added as an afterthought, "It was my brother, remember."

Feeling bad for her colleague, her expression softened.

"But it still doesn't change anything much," she insisted stubbornly.

Night 2:

The door flew open as a disheveled-looking witch rushed in and slammed the door close, startling Adiana which gave a disgruntled meow. The red-head witch began pacing her apartment, muttering the same sentence all over again,

"I am not going out with him. I am _not _going out with _him. I _am NOT going _out _with him…"

She stopped in front of her radio, and hesitatingly turned it on.

"Goooooooooood evening, everyone and you're listening to WWN if you've just tuned in! Tonight is Dedication Night so I'll play you any song you'd like to hear!" went the radio, this time the deejay was female.

"Wow, we've got a phone call already. Here's our first caller… Hello there, this is WWN!"

"Hi, it's Draco Malfoy. Could you play for me Just the Girl by the Click Five?"

"OK, didn't you call in last night to play the same song?"

"Umm, yeah."

"I'm guessing it's for Ginny Weasley?"

Draco laughed on the phone, making Ginny's eyes widen. _He never laughed before…_

The song started while Ginny begun to think that maybe her best friend had been right after all... Just then, she felt something that seemed to be pawing at her feet, forcing her to look down. When she did, she smiled at the Persian cat looking up at her.

"Alright, alright… your food's coming already, your Highness!"

* * *

Day 2:

She wasn't paying attention to her surrounding at all. Her mind was on the ever-so-mysterious Draco Malfoy. She could never decipher him nowadays. Then, in Hogwarts, it was all black and white. He was the 'bad guy'. But as she walked to her office, she just could neither call him a 'bad guy' nor the 'good guy'.

She turned to the left, walking faster than any ordinary girl would, when she crashed into someone, letting out a loud shriek and landing on top of said person with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes once more and jumped off him instantly, accidentally kneeing him in his… privates.

"OUCH! Good MERLIN! That hurts, Ginny! Oh, by the way, you're welcome for me becoming your cushion for your fall," Draco continued to moan in pain.

At first, Ginny could only stand still, shocked from the fall, but then calmed down and held out a hand to him.

"C'mon, get up. Or Hermione'll be rushing from her Minister's office. Dammit, Malfoy, watch where you're going next time, will you! And you don't work here! What are you doing here!" she berated him.

"Watch where _I'm _going? You're one to talk… Anyway, to answer your last question, I was looking for you and there you are. So, down to business…

I realized there's no point persuading you to go out with me after all these years. But seriously, I do like you. So I'm going to stop asking you. I'm sorry for being so mean to your family," and with that, he walked away, limping.

Night 3:

The door opened slowly, letting a rather sad-looking witch in. She closed the door behind her ever-so-gently and walked slowly to her cat, stroking her absently.

"Hungry?" she asked before striding to the radio and then looked for cat food.

"Hey you all! Yup, tonight's Valentines' Night, today being 14 February! Any love declarations, anyone? Oh, we have a call… Hello? This is WWN!"

Ginny halted, expecting the caller to be Draco Malfoy.

"Hi, it's Remus Lupin, dedicating a song to my dear Tonks…"

She sighed.

"Tonight's Valentines' Night, dammit, Malfoy! Dedicate me a song!"

* * *

Day 3:

Ginny stared into her office wall, painted in the palest of pink, looking depressed and plucking flower petals.

"He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me… He loves me not…"

She hadn't finished plucking the petals when the door opened.

"What is it?" she said in a bored tone to whoever had entered. She didn't know, considering she didn't bother to turn around.

"Gin? Are you alright?" Natalie.

"Yeah.. Just fine. Just great. Wonderful. Euphoric," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's up, girl? It's Draco Malfoy, right?" Natalie had settled into a chair next to her.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he didn't dedicate anything to you last night."

Ginny turned in her seat to look at her best friend. "So what?"

Natalie seemed to have a somewhat determined look on her face, as though trying to prove something and to get the evidence from Ginny.

"You like him, don't you?"

There was silence before…

"YES, I DO! AND I _WANTED_ HIM TO DEDICATE A SWEET, SWEET SONG TO ME LAST NIGHT AND YOU KNOW HOW MISERABLE I WAS WHEN HE DIDN'T? I STAYED ALL NIGHT, WAITING FOR HIM TO DO THAT! BUT THE IDIOT DIDN'T! HE DIDN'T! I LIKE HIM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW BUT I BET HE HATES ME FOR BEING SO STUBBORN!"

"You do?"

Ginny froze. _That wasn't Natalie's voice…_

The red-head turned to see a blonde, standing shocked just outside Ginny's ajar office door. His jaw had dropped and he seemed to have dropped his bag onto the floor. Ginny blushed crimson-red, looking at anywhere but Draco.

"Yeah… I do…" she replied uncertainly.

Beside her, Natalie smiled before Disapparating. Draco then walked towards her, forgetting about his belongings.

"Then, will you go out with me tonight?" he whispered, lifting up her chin.

Ginny smiled shyly, then nodded her head. At this, Draco jumped with joy then made his leave and Disapparated. She kept on smiling, then picked up the flower she had dropped, and plucked the last petal.

"He loves me."

* * *

Awwww. The fluff. You like? Leave behind a review! 


End file.
